


First Kiss

by MsWriteNow



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anon Prompt, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriteNow/pseuds/MsWriteNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon ask: I saw this prompt - Imagine your OTP finally kisses when they think they’re alone. Person C suddenly jumps out and says “I GOT A PICTURE!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

“Oh my gosh, is this you?” Nicole asked as she picked up a picture from the mantle. She and Waverly had been on just a few dates before, but Waverly was hesitant to let Nicole see the inside of the infamous Earp house. It was one thing to get dropped off and walked to the door; it’s another to have her come inside. The moment she heard that Nicole had never seen The Princess Bride, she HAD to invite her over to watch it.  


“Actually, yes. Hey, stop laughing!” Waverly pouted and snatched the frame from the officer’s grasp and placed it face down out of her reach. The taller girl continued laughing. “You know, I’m starting to regret asking you over.” Waverly crossed her arms in fake anger.  


“No, I’m sorry,” Nicole said apologetically. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s waist. “You look super adorable.”  


Waverly, being stubborn, continued pouting, but reflexively, she wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. “Then or now?” She looked into Nicole’s warm brown eyes.  


“Both,” Nicole replied as she moved to rest her forehead against Waverly’s.  


Waverly blushed. Her breath caught when she realized how close their faces were now. She couldn’t remember why they still hadn’t had their first kiss yet.  


“Waves,” Nicole whispered, scared that if she spoke too loudly the moment would be broken.  


“Yeah?”  


“Can I kiss you?”  


“Please.”  


Their lips met, and both girls were entranced by the taste and feel of the other girl’s lips. They were so lost in each other that they didn’t hear the front door open.  


“I GOT THE PICTURE!” This finally got their attention. They jumped apart and Waverly glared at her older sister who was pointing her phone at the couple and a shit-eating grin on her face. “This will make a great Save-The-Date picture.”  


“WYNONNA!”


End file.
